


Day 1 - Byun Baekhyun: Imperfect Angel

by blossomwritesthings



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Byun Baekhyun - Freeform, Byun Baekhyun Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Fluff, Humor, Mild Language, Other, Romance, Slice of Life, baekhyun being a little shit because that's what he's best at tbh, dating exo baekhyun, exo baekhyun as your boyfriend, exo byun baekhyun, exo scenarios, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomwritesthings/pseuds/blossomwritesthings
Summary: Prompt: putting up the Christmas decorations w/ boyfriend Baekhyun
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Day 1 - Byun Baekhyun: Imperfect Angel

* * *

"Okay, Baek, just a little bit more to the left," you said, as your boyfriend, Byun Baekhyun, proceeded to lean against his ladder and try to fit the angel atop of your Christmas tree. 

You laughed quietly as you watched him struggle to get the angel over the one fake tree-branch sticking up at the top. His hands weren't that long and he was seemingly having a hard time. 

"Here, let me help you," you started to say as you walked over to the latter and grabbed onto the base of it, trying to get him to climb down so that you could have a go at trying to fit the tree topper on your tree. 

"No, it's okay, I think I-" Baekhyun began but stopped when he finally managed to fit the angel on the branch. "There, she's on!" 

"Oh my gosh, Baek, it looks amazing!" You exclaimed, clapping your hands happily. "Thank you so so much for all of your help. Now, there are just a few things left to do and then we're finished." 

Baekhyun gave you a frown, carefully climbing down the latter and folding it in on itself before resting it against the living room's nearby wall. He walked over to you and rung his arms around your waist, pulling your body close to his and resting his head atop of your shoulder. 

"Can we _please_ stop decorating for the day? It's only the first of December, we still have the rest of the month, so can't we just finish tomorrow or something?" He asked, his voice turning to a whine. You pulled away from your hug and held your boyfriend in front of you, examining him carefully. 

"You're not trying to back out of our deal now, are you?" 

"What? No, I just thought that maybe we-" he began, but you cut him off quickly. 

"You _promised_ me that you'd help put up the Christmas decorations today," you said, in a stern tone, "so stop complaining and get back to work." 

You said everything in a playful tone, but the words you said were true, and Baekhyun knew it. He complained like a little kid before turning around and preceding to examine what else needed to be done. You swiftly slapped his butt as his back was facing you, and a moment later he turned around to send a glare your way. You giggled softly. 

"What's next?" He asked, turning towards the latter and picking it up as he walked to the kitchen. 

"I just need help with hanging these two pictures, and then I think we're done," you said, taking ahold of one of the Christmas pictures and walking over to where you wanted it on the living room's wall. 

"You should be grateful that I'm doing all of this for you, babe," Baekhyun said in a slightly annoyed tone, just as he took a sip of water and put his glass down on the kitchen's counter, walking over to where you were currently standing. "The guys were planning on going to the gym together, but I had to miss the outing because of... _Christmas decorations_." 

"Awh, Baek, I'll love you even more now that I know that you gave up your outing with the guys to take time out of your day to help me with the decorations," you said, in a sarcastically-high tone, as you stood back and watched as your boyfriend hammered a nail into the wall in front of you. "You truly sacrificed _so_ much to help me today, I'm indebted in you for your kind favor. How shall I ever repay you?" 

Baekhyun stopped hammering and looked back at you, eyes slightly closed in irritation with your agitating mood. 

"You're just asking for it, aren't you?" 

"A little more to the right, please," you said lightly, laughing at Baekhyun's eye-roll before he turned to fix the picture to your liking. 

A few minutes later and you two were _finally_ done with decorating. It would have taken your Saturday to put everything up, but with the (reluctant) help of your _loving_ boyfriend, you managed to get it done on-time. 

"Do you honestly hate Christmas _this_ much that you would complain about helping me with the decorations?" You questioned after the two of you had plopped down on the couch and finally gotten to take a break after working so hard. 

Baekhyun turned towards you, his cute lips pouting slightly. 

"You're trying to push all of my buttons today, aren't you, (Y/N)?" 

"I don't know, it's fun to play around with you when you get annoyed," you began, voice trailing off slightly, "even though you're usually happy and cracking jokes, it's amusing to see you get sassy about something so frivolous as decorating for Christmas." 

You tried to hide your laugh with your hand, but you were too late and couldn't help but burst out into a fit of laughter upon seeing your boyfriends 'done' face. 

"Even though I currently hate you at this moment, just remember that I still love you," Baekhyun said sarcastically. He folded his arms and stared at your laughing figure. 

"Oh, lighten up, Baek, it wasn't _that_ bad!" You exclaimed, moving forward and wrapping your arms around his body, trying to pry his folded arms open and get him to hold onto you. 

"' _Not that bad_ ,' do you even _know_ how many crunches I could have done by now? At least a million!" 

You smiled upon hearing your boyfriend's exaggeration, and you knew that he was slowly going back to his normal, happy self. You two said nothing more as Baekhyun finally broke his barrier and hugged you tightly, running a hand through your hair as you held each other, while still being seated on your living room's couch. 

"I love you; even if you're an asshole when it comes to putting up Christmas decorations," you said quietly, lifting your head away from his shoulder and facing him. Your boyfriend scoffed. 

"I wasn't _that_ bad," he said, voice trailing off. 

A moment later he pulled you in for a sweet kiss, hands resting on your hips as you placed your palm behind his neck to keep him from moving away for a few seconds. 

"Merry early-Christmas, Baek," you whispered after you had pulled away from your kiss. You took ahold of his hand and squeezed it lightly. 

"Yeah, same," Baekhyun replied in a sickeningly-sweet tone. You frowned and hit his shoulder playfully, laughing as you watched him fake the pain that you had caused for him. 

You looked up ever so slightly and got a glimpse of the Christmas tree in the corner of the living room. You began to frown when you saw the angel atop of the tree, her stance crooked on the thin branch. 

You decided to ignore it and not mention it, knowing that Baekhyun would get mad about it again. But still, it made you laugh to yourself, knowing that he had gone through all of that trouble to get it perfect, only to have it lopsided in the end: imperfect. 

Even though he had bitched about helping you with the decorations all day long, and he had acted like a little kid, you still loved him anyway. He wasn't perfect, and that's what you liked about him. He could make you laugh, cry, and even make you angry at him, but even through all of the tough times you had been through together, you never stopped loving him. 

_He was your imperfect angel, through-and-through._

_~ The End ~_


End file.
